inferno
by changeline
Summary: Yuuichiro is cast down to hell. And Mikaela will stop at nothing to get him back.
1. Prologue

**inferno**

by changeline

 **Summary:** Yuuichiro is cast down to hell. And Mikaela will stop at nothing to get him back.

 **Warnings:** Rated M for violence, depictions of hell, and sexual encounters.

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Seraph of The End. This work is un-Beta'd.

* * *

 **Prologue**

\

Yuuichiro vaguely remembers his descent to hell. His final battle in the Vampiric war ended with Ferid's sword embedded through his heart, the dark feathers of his wings scattering across the continent thus leaving him powerless, sprawled alone in the battlefield where he breathed his last. Yuuichiro gnashes his teeth in frustration. Next time, Yuuichiro will not hesitate to dash that vampire trash's brains against the rocks.

"Alas, there will be no next time," Asuramaru sighs from his place draped across Yuuichiro's shoulder. "Unless your sheer bullheadedness can blast that brat into the gates of hell to settle your scores."

Yuuichiro ignores him and continues to glare daggers at the forest floor. They've been wandering the shadowy darkness of this forest for days, a dark wood which has fallen quiet from the silence Yuuichiro has bequeathed unto every hellish beast that fell in his way. Yuuichiro should be glad, he supposes, that his Cursed Weapon came with him during his fall from grace.

Asuramaru had run a gentle hand over Yuuichiro's cheek when he awoke to the darkness of the caves, "Your soul is something I cherish, Yuu. I would be remiss if I were to abandon my dues."

Yuuichiro did not understand how Asuramaru had any use for his damned soul, but the Cursed Weapon's vitality shines like a lantern in the blackness and casts a guiding green light over his path. Yuuichiro would not question Asuramaru's convictions for staying with him for fear of walking alone and in the dark.

"And only together could we survive this place. I am demon only in this realm and a bound one. Now that I've chosen to follow you, though fallen: a seraph and the strongest of forms here, your scattered powers remain augmented through me and we are untouchable."

Yuuichiro digs his hand into his chest over the imaginary wound of his demise. Bitterly, he murmurs, "What good were my powers when I've failed at protecting the ones I love most?"

Asuramaru scoffs, "How naive! The consequences of your martyrdom are far graver than your pathetic guilt," Asuramaru turns away to mutter under his breath, "Although, I should be unsurprised by your blindness, given your history." And let the matter drop.

Luckily, they happen along a paved road leading up to the incline of a great mountain. Upon reaching the peak, there erected were the great gates of hell which stands even taller than the reach of Asuramaru's dim light.

'Abandon All Hope, You Who Enter Here," the inscription above the gate reads.

And both seraph and demon are welcomed by the creaks of the opening gates.

They head in.

\

 **three days earlier**

 **\**

The Advent of a New World is nearly upon them; it has been prophesized.

The sun of the Dying World rises and it casts luminious rays upon the two beloved still ensnared in each other's embrace. Mikaela secretly resents the rising sun and pulls Yuu flush against his naked body.

For soon, it will be time again to don the destinies bestowed upon them by birth.

Soon, it will be time again to fight for the world that has forsaken them both.

Soon, Yuu will deny his humanity and Mikaela will betray his vampire blood.

But for now, the day has not begun for Mikaela until the very moment Yuu wakes from his slumber.

Therefore, until then, Mikaela dreams of Yuu and the promise of their New World.

\

tbc


	2. Chapter 1: kill your darlings

inferno

 **chapter one:** kill your darlings

(or all hell breaks loose)

 **PLEASE READ WARNINGS:** death, violence, dark themes, horror.

A/N:Very very un-Beta'd. I blame Hiroyuki Sawano.

* * *

 **Year 2022**

The sun sets.

A shrill cry heralds the success of Platoon Beta's crusade over the Castle Tuileries, a triumphant massacre of twenty-seven vampiric nobles, thus claiming the stronghold and effectively pushing the Vampire Army back to take hold of the western front. The once lavish gardens of Tuileries, a symbol of the Vampire's wealth and authority, are now devastated and stained in both human and vampire blood.

The thorny veins of the sword in Mikaela's hand creeps onto his wrists and sips delightedly at his vampiric blood, all the while spilling the crimson blood of nobles over pure white roses and budding yellow tulips.

"Traitor! Betrayer!" cries the nobles, and Mikaela's blade steals their breaths from them before they could utter another word.

The viciousness in which he murders his previous colleagues holds no suspicion to where his loyalties lie. From the high Major Generals to the lowliest Privates of the Japanese Imperial Demonic Army, this powerful and feral vampire rogue is efficiently leashed as long as they dangle in front of his face his ultimate prize; Hyakuya Yuuichiro.

Mikaela knows it is an obvious ploy, and just the idea of Yuu playing into their hands makes him want to slit Hiragi Kureto's throat for his insolence. However, Yuu refuses to leave his newfound family behind and Mikaela's resolve is weak against the fortitude of Yuu's soft and cherished heart. Thus, Mikaela relinquished all his vampiric titles and surrenders any pretense of his allegiance to his previous queen, Krul Tepes. As long as they ensure that Yuu never leaves his sight.

Was this choice made with more sentiment than tactic? Maybe. Who knows? Mikaela does not care.

"Now with Tuileries under our control, we'll be able to reach farther into the western frontier. The Capitol Palais-Royal is only a five hours march from here. The end is in sight." Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose says lowly over the terrain map with Yuu standing at his right side. The castle's banquet hall has been converted into their makeshift war room.

"That must be where the thirteen high Progenitors have fled," The Major General Hiragi Shinya says from Ichinose's left, "Our sources say only the low Progenitors have been accounted dead."

"We've identified close to all the upper-middle members of the nobility, but none of which are worth noting too much," supplies the scythe-welding woman, Shinoa, "That is not to say the Progenitors were not here for the Assembly. In fact, all high Progenitors were present."

"Could it be that they predicted the siege and abandoned their own?" Yuu's brow furrows, "But how can the high Progenitors take lightly the loss of Castle Tuileries and two thirds of their nobility?"

"Do not underestimate a vampire's cold-hearted self interest, Yuu," Mikaela interjects sharply, drawing everyone's attention. "The high Progenitors hold no qualms over the lives of their subordinates."

Yuu frowns, unassuaged. And for his sake, Mikaela bites back another retort.

"Listen to your friend, Yuuichiro." Ichinose relents, "Purposefully or not, Castle Tuileries is ours. Luckily, casualties were lower than expected and we've no need to call upon the Platoon Alpha to reinforce Tuileries. We couldn't ask for more. Now, we rest."

The Lieutenant Colonel dismisses the war council, and gives orders to recuperate for the evening and for the castle torches to be re-lit.

* * *

Mikaela dutifully follows Yuu up to the high battlements, sensing his unease.

"It can't be this easy," Yuu grumbles, his breath mingling with the evening breeze. "What are they planning?"

"Are you unsatisfied with seizing Castle Tuileries? Are you so stubborn that you would chase the high Progenitors into the hills?"

Yuu sighs, "How can I make you understand? The victory over Castle Tuileries is not the issue, it is the fact that even after all the nobles killed, we are none closer to getting to the vampires we need."

"And you suppose that the vampires are concocting some sort of counter-attack which required their noble's lives?"

Yuu turns to him sharply, "Did you sense the remnants of an overwhelming unholy power in the Theatre Atrium? Surely you have, since you are seraph, too,"

"How could I not? This entire place reeks of abomination. But that is inherent for those beasts. It is better to think nothing of it." Mikaela promised himself that he will not utter the atrocities he witnessed while serving under Krul Tepes for fear that Yuu will understand the blasphemy of the seraph's unholy births.

"But, Mika-"

Mikaela hums and goes to press his mouth over Yuu's, "Since when do you ever use your brain, Yuu? Normally, I'd approve but you'll wear yourself out with all that fretting over those vampires."

"Oh, really? What other issue is there to worry about?" Yuu says, disinterested and with a petulant frown on his lips.

"Yourself. For now, be content with being alive. You're here and I am here; together. Isn't that enough?" He takes Yuu's warm hand in between his own, "Be thankful you hadn't the need to release your holy powers today. I know how ill it makes you feel,"

"Do not concern yourself with trivial things such as that, Mika!" Yuu scoffs, indignant pink dusting his cheeks. He turns to glare at the direction of Palais-Royal with renewed intensity. "Besides, these powers go far beyond what I feel. They exist to safeguard Humanity's chance in winning this forsaken war."

"I wish you wouldn't talk of yourself like that." Mikaela sighs morosely, following Yuu's gaze to the west.

A caw from a messenger crow pierces through the silence of the night. It glides over the parapet near where he and Yuu stand and lands gracefully upon Yuu's arm.

"What is this?" Yuu whispers, unraveling the scroll fastened on the crow's talons.

And scrawled upon the dirtied parchments reads:

 _"South Western Operation: Failure._

 _Entire Platoon Gamma decimated._

 _Platoon Alpha has engaged Palais-Royal._

 _All Platoons ordered to head west for Palais-Royal:_

 _Effective immediately."_

* * *

In the distance, an abandoned bell tower tolls midnight.

It takes hours to mobilize the entire Platoon across the western frontier, the platoon is tired and sluggish without a night's rest after the siege at Castle Tuileries. The night is quiet and still without a Horseman of John in sight. Once they reached the outskirts of Palais-Royal, the Lieutenant Colonel summons his inner circle officers.

The Lieutenant Colonel regards them with tired but fierce eyes. "We received Intel from Lieutenant General Hiragi; it is as we feared, the vampires have tried their hand on seraph experimentation."

The inner circle fidgets and Mikaela's hackles tremble.

"We do not know their capabilities yet and if they have someone who could match Yuuichiro's caliber." Ichinose continues.

"Surely, their research do not compare to ours. The Hiragi research has far more depth after years of trial and error," Major General Hiragi says solemnly and apologetically, "Despite the atrocities we've committed, one thing is for certain: we're the closest in perfecting the cultivation of a seraph. Do not lose your convictions."

"Remember, and this has not changed: your utmost duty is to strike down Third Progenitors Lest Karr and Krul Tepes. With them gone, we can conquer Europe and permanently expel them from Japan; if we sever the head, the body will die." And they were dismissed.

After, Shinoa calls her squad into attention, "We will not lose a single life on this squad, understand?" She whispers fiercely, her resolve concrete after the death of her lover, Mitsuba Sangu, this past July. Mikaela watches with a sense of dread as Yuu's countenance turns to a pale steel under the waning moonlight.

Mikaela tugs at Yuu's black overcoat, and murmurs under his breath, "Do not be foolish on the battlefield, Yuu. We must not get ahead of ourselves, there will always be another day to seize Palais-Royal."

Yuu fists his Demon blade's pommel, frustrated. But Mikaela reaches over and grips the front of Yuu's uniform, over his beating heart. "Please do not argue with me on this." He hisses, his fangs barring and the irises of his eyes burning red.

A shriek hails from the front.

And whether Mikaela wanted it or not; the final battle of the Vampiric war has begun.

* * *

Yuu fights like a viper: all coiling tension, striking power, and venom. Followed by the whirlwind of a double blade swordsman, Kimizuki Shiho, the three swordsmen hack through hundreds of the lesser vampires, clearing the way for the mid-Rangers to manifest their demons.

"They're falling back to surround the Echo Chamber," Mikaela mutters while loping off a blond vampire's head.

At this point, the vampire frontline and middle line have scattered, fleeing openly into the safety of the palace threshold.

"The right flank has lost all their squadron leaders." Major General Hiragi appears suddenly and calls out to the Shinoa Squadron, there is a gash above his left eye, "The situation's grown grim that Guren's calling for reinforcement. They've found the surviving Platoon Alpha, however, he hasn't the number of officers to properly secure the flank."

Shinoa snaps at him, disgruntled. The lack of sleep making her irritable. "I will not leave my squad!"

The Major General grabs her arm, earnestly, "There is no time to argue, take two of your officers and go at once! Unless you would see both the Lieutenant Colonel and your brother slaughtered."

Shinoa hesitates.

Yuu and the silent double blade swordsman fall back into the formation at Shinoa's beckoning. Mikaela calls unto more of his vampiric blood to single-handedly cover the front line and the archer, Saotome Yoichi's arrows rains faster in recompense.

"I will go," Yuu insists, his heart at his throat, "If Guren's life is at stake."

"No," answers both the Major General and Shinoa, adamantly.

"If you go, Mr. Mika will surely follow. We need you two close-Rangers here to keep pressure on the Echo Chamber now that they have turned defensives: that is our main mission." Shinoa nods at the double blade swordsman, "I will take Mr. Kimizuki and Mr. Yoichi with me to bring relief to Platoon Alpha. Once they are secure, we will return."

Major General Hiragi summons Byakomaru in a blue flame, "I will remain here. Byakomaru and I can cover your absent formation until you return, Sergeant. Good luck."

Mikaela's sword rings as he slays three lesser vampires in one slice, their bodies disintegrating into fire and Saotome Yoichi's final dozen arrows fly true.

Hiragi Shinya turns to Yuu a few moments after their comrades disappears from view, "And while I was there, the Lieutenant General has unmasked the location of the core sanctum: the Echo Chamber. There, we will find the last two high Progenitors of the West." he says detachedly.

Yuu starts, "What? Here? Why did you not tell Shinoa?"

"The Lieutenant General passed away as soon as these words fell from his lips. As the last remaining true Hiragi alive, she is obliged many duties. And the first: to survive. We do not have the luxury to wait for back-up. We must strike now."

"And you would lead us to our deaths in her place?" Mikaela hisses, materializing behind the Major General with his sword at his throat. "You fool, that is not a decision you have the privilege to make!" Unhesitatingly, he swings his sword.

"Mika, stop!" Yuu cries, helplessly.

And Mikaela falters, the Major General takes the opportunity to parry his sword and spin away, hand protecting his neck. Yuu shields him, defiantly.

"Yuu, do not be ridiculous! Save your damn heroics for later when I have the sense to amuse you," Mikaela spits vehemently, his vampire side screams for murder.

The Major General dusts himself off and picks Byakomaru from where it fell, "Threaten me all you like, vampire. There is nothing that you can do that will frighten me. I've already come here knowing I would die for-"

 _THOP._

Byakomaru clatters onto the ground, along with Major General Shinya Hiragi's head. Yuu hoarsely shouts his name and falls to his knees to catch his headless body. Mikaela hurls himself towards Yuu, frantic.

"Yuu! Take cover!"

Mikaela slices a dozen arrows from the air. He takes Yuu's elbow and moves to lift him from the ground, ready to flee. Yuu struggles against him fiercely with the Major General's bloodied uniform under his clenched fists. "Leave him, he's dead!"

"I've grown impatient of watching you all squabble from the inside," Of all the vampires Mikaela wanted to rip apart with his bare hands, Ferid Bathory's name was on the top of the list. Ferid sneers at them, his claws crimson from the Major General's blood. "I thought I'd come outside instead."

Mikaela's vision turn red in bloody murder.

"Oh! I have missed your little faces," Ferid sighs, completely deranged, and wraps his arms around his giddy and trembling body. "Hopelessness makes you beautiful."

"YOU-!" Yuu roars, and rips his body from Mikaela's and charges headlong, brandishing his Demon blade. The Demon blade shrieks shrilly with flame and electric fury.

"-BASTARD!" And Ferid bares his teeth in heinous glee, cackling.

"Yuu!" Mikaela cries and scrambles after him, "No! No! Not this again! Damn it all!"

A mighty force collides from behind him, and the force alone sends him careening through the front doors of the Echo Chamber.

Mikaela groans, laboriously shaking debris from his shoulders and coughing out blood from the broken bones of his chest cavity. Immediately, he dry heaves at the potent smell of death, rot, and decay.

Within the dimness of the Echo Chamber, two small doll-like figures sits atop the lavish pedestal. With childish limbs positioned awkwardly and their necks angled unnaturally, the most powerful vampires to walk on Earth, Krul Tepes and Lest Karr sits garishly upon their thrones.

Krul Tepes, his previous queen and surrogate mother, stares at him with eyeless sockets.

Mikaela clamps a hand over his mouth and staggers in back onto his knees in horror. "What in seven hells happened here?" It couldn't be-!

"It is but the small price to pay for salvation, little one. Their lives are insignificant compared to mine and Lord Ferid's evolutionary success."

Crowley Eusford steps into Echo Chamber and he walks a slow perimeter around the double thrones. Mikaela grits his teeth from crying in terror, and fists the hilt of his sword until it creaks under his grip.

This is it: the proof that this cursed world is irrevocably damned. With Ferid Bathory and Crowley Eusford unleashed and wielding such unholy powers, the world will surely burn. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army, or rather all of _Humanity_ , will not stand a chance.

"Such a pity you couldn't be one of us, Mikaela. You would've made a such beautiful angel." Crowley sighs wistfully, as cream-white wings gently unfurls from his back. The whites of Crowley's eyes bleeds red and the air pops with electricity and reeks of sulfur. "Although, it is never too late to realign your allegiance. We are merciful. Bring your beloved, too, since he is already one of us."

Within an instant, Crowley's blade is nicking shallowly at his throat. A trickle of blood dribbles free.

Mikaela breath hitches, lodging painfully at his throat and defeated tears fall down his cheeks, unbidden.

Is there no longer any fighting chance left in this bleak and destitute world?

Surely, all hope is lost.

What other reason is there to fight against them?

Mikaela closes his eyes.

"MIKA!" Yuu's familiar voice rings in the Echo Chamber and the stained glass dome of the Echo Chamber shatters above them.

Mikaela numbly blinks up at the at the breaking of dawn light, guiding Yuu's descent. Yuu, with a grim and dirtied face, wraps his arms around him. The magnificent black wings sprouting from his back trembles and crackles with unfathomable power as it wraps protectively over them.

The last of his defeated tears roll down chin.

Ah. The long night is over.

The sun rises.

"Oh my, isn't this sweet?" Ferid Bathory materializes at Crowley's side. His clothes were in tatters, his long hair were unbound, and cuts marred his flesh. "Prince and Princess fighting together," but contrary to his playful tone, the wings at his back twitches restlessly.

"Can you stand?" Yuu murmurs against his ear. And Mikaela cannot help it, he sighs contently. Mikaela would not mind if he died today, so long as Yuu remains by his side until his very end.

"Hey, hey! Do not be like that," Yuu holds him tighter, his voice determined. "Remember: You'll make me cry if you die,"

Despite himself, Mikaela laughs pitifully.

"It seems you need my help to defeat the boy, Lord Ferid," Crowley states, his stupid head tilted in question.

"Hmph,"

"Do not concern yourself; I will kill him for you."

Yuu clutches Mikaela tightly once more, before he carefully props him against a marble pillar. Mikaela reluctantly allows Yuu to relinquish his hand.

"I will not allow you to destroy this world." Yuu declares, frankly, and the Demon blade pulsates with glee over his bloodthirst, "I will stand against you and anyone who will harm my family. I will do whatever is necessary; This world is ours."

Crowley's stares at him in confusion, "Nuh-uh. No. It is ours," and both abominations fling themselves at him, their blades flashing.

Yuu soars high in the sky, "Do not underestimate me."

And Yuu receives them, holding his own: the perfect product of the Hiragi research. He rounds in on them and the Echo Chamber quakes at the magnitude of their powers.

Mikaela grits his teeth, willing his injuries to heal faster. The bones of his ribcage creaks at the effort of regeneration.

And Mikaela watches helplessly, as Yuu single-handedly battles for the fate of the world.

A figure comes crashing down from the sky, a large crater shaking the ground. Crowley crawls out, a gaping wound to where his right arm should be. He digs around the rubble and picks up his arm and reattaches it.

"How unfair," He grouses and scratches his head, "Such a puny human should not be able to beat the both of us."

Mikaela holds his breath as Crowley tilts his head towards him, "How clever of you, Lord Ferid," Crowley murmurs to himself, or to Ferid speaking in his mind; Mikaela does not know. "A human's weakness is so conveniently obvious: their pathetically soft heart."

Before Mikaela could take a breath, Crowley has him by the throat. "I hope you do not harbour hard feeling over this later, little one," He laughs, "Or perhaps not," With a strong beat of his wings, they take off.

Mikaela swears his ribs crack at the intensity in which he struggles against Crowley's hand. Mikaela would rather break his own neck than be used against Yuu.

"Be still, you," Crowley tuts and casts a small petrifying enchantment him, giving him a deathly pallor. "Let us watch what the brave princess' reaction is to the untimely demise of his lovely prince,"

Flashing over Palais-Royal there is Yuu, Mikaela's strong but fragile love and so very dear to his heart. Stubbornly, he meets all of Ferid's attacks clash for clash.

When Yuu sees them, Mikaela's stomach drops at his devastated yell.

"Uh-oh! You've been so preoccupied with Lord Ferid and I, it seems you've forgotten of your little Mika over here." Crowley, his dumb face twisted maliciously, for once. He dangles Mikaela by the neck.

The clang of two blades above his head is deafening.

"Give. Him. Back!" Yuu hurls them to the ground.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! Oh it has been an absolute joy fighting you, little boy," Crowley laughs hysterically. Mikaela sees that Crowley cannot stand a chance against Yuu's frenzied slashes, but he also notices the increasing sloppiness of Yuu's swordsmanship.

With a few decisive blows, Crowley's head and limbs slide off his torso. Mikaela falls along with him, still paralyzed. Yuu falls to his knees beside him.

"Look at it which angle you want," Ferid hisses venomously, "As far as your concerned: I've won."

Yuu says nothing and lifts his Demon blade. And a voice so guttural and unhuman breaks free from Yuu's mouth, "YOU ARE DEAD."

Ferid lifts his arms theatrically, a feral grin stretches his mouth, "And I await your divine retribution,"

The air pops and sizzles around them, and with a sonic boom, Yuu takes Ferid's head and bashes it against the rocks.

Ferid sneers, despite his shattered teeth and broken skull. "Go on, now, kill me. You've waited so long to," He is barely alive.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death, you sick bastard!" Yuu cries and his fury carries through the entire north grounds of Palais-Royal, his voice hoarse and his wet face twisted and miserable. "May you burn eternally in hell for what you've done!" Yuu takes Ferid's sword and pierces his hands into the soft ground above his head.

Anguished, Yuu staggers towards Mikaela's fallen body. And Mikaela's heart aches at Yuu's misunderstanding. ' _Yuu! Hurry, hurry and see! I am alive!_ ' He pleads in his mind, his useless tongue thick in his mouth.

In his pure joy, Mikaela finds the strength to open his eyes and turn his head.

And when he did, he watches in horror the moment Ferid Bathory, in his last desperate and delusional act of spite, plunges his blasphemous blade through Yuu's back.

The feathers of Yuu's enormous black wings rustles in the early morning breeze before going completely still.

"That is why I hate you humans. You're all so fucking arrogant." Ferid gurgles through a mouthful of blood. He yanks his blade free from Yuu's body, and like shootings stars, Yuu's dark feathers scatters and streaks towards the horizon in all directions.

Like struck with a bolt of lightning, Mikaela's heart explodes in his chest.

With a long and wretched cry, Mikaela was up and off the ground and bashing his bare fist upon Ferid's face over and over. Unknown to him, his anguished tears and Ferid's blood splatters on the pure white of Mikaela's newborn wings.

And after a moment, Mikaela finally relents, stunned.

Yuu's prone body lies a few feet from him. The rising sun casts shadows over his peacefully closed eyes and his very dear, dirtied, tear-streaked face. There is a thin streak of blood going from his mouth down his chin.

Numbly, Mikaela gathers Yuu's cold body and rocks gently as he presses his precious love against the cage of his body. Futility, his newly acquired holy powers reaches into Yuu's empty body and searches for its missing half.

There is no use: he is already gone.

Irrevocably, his heart shatters into millions of jagged little pieces.

Mikaela throws his head back towards the blue sky and wails and _wails_ until his voice is shot and hoarse. Even then, he sobs without sound, tears falls inconsolably down his face.

Around him, the humans amble out fro their hiding throughout Palais-Royal, cheerless, but hesitatingly hopeful.

The Vampiric war is over.

And over them, the sun has already risen.

\\\

 **tbc**


End file.
